


Small Alpha Scientist

by purplefox



Category: DCU (Comics), Smallville
Genre: Alpha Lena, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Luthor family, Omega Lex, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 18:10:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18628549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Lena hates ceremonies, she hates fundraisers, she hates press conferences and she hates people. The only important things are her family and what she has earned.





	Small Alpha Scientist

She hated formal events. She detested them so much but she went anyway. Lena smiled, she put her hair up and she pretended to the camera and the adults that she really cared what they had to say. Most of them could not even follow along with what her father had to say.

So why should she listen to what any of them had to say? If the couldn’t follow up with her father they were just irrelevant. She could follow along with him. She doubted they were able to follow along with anything that she had to say either. It was just like that.

She hated award ceremonies, she hated anything with press and cameras. She hated the events that were constantly requesting her or her family’s attendance. She hated them with everything inside of her but she had to go anyway.

She had to give a little in order to gain a lot. She smiled brightly as she stood at the podium. She doubted more than fifteen people in the hall knew what she had said for the last ten minutes. She smiled brightly and pretended that the cameras were not annoying. She thought of her family and posed before she bowed.

She hated the press. She hated the sheep.

But today was important even with her older brother unable to attend. This was a lesson and a field trip. Lena’s eyes moved to her guards and the special guests that sat with them. Their eyes were so big and beautiful. Shining in excitement. Eyes the same colour as hers. She would do anything to protect them.

Her Omega twin brothers, she loved them so much. For them she had come to this farce. For them she smiled and put on her best smile. She put her hair up in a princess style. She pretended to be the sweet lady the press wanted so badly.

They had to give a little in order to gain a lot. For her twin brothers she would do a lot. Lena allowed a laugh to escape as she waved. A small nod to the master of ceremonies as she moved to the edge of the stage. Her guards were waiting but she still felt exposed. A little naked.

All sorts of congratulations were being hurled at her but she knew behind every smile lay suspicion. She did not have time for any of that. Now that she had done her part she needed to get her brothers back to safety. They could not trust anyone outside the family.

Her family had many secrets. She was one of them. Her twin brothers were another part. A huge part. Lena’s eyes met the contestant that had come the closest to taking the prize from her. Runner up was not that bad but she doubted this boy would see it that way.

Maybe if he slept on nights instead of swinging around in Gotham he would have beat her. “Wayne.” She whispered as she passed him.

“Luthor.” He glanced at her. “Taking your brothers back home already?”

“You see a reason to stay around here? They have their sound bits.” Lena whispered. “They have their pictures, I’d rather go and do something constructive. The longer I stay the more brain cells die listening to them.” His lips twitched. Obviously fighting back a smile. Lena laughed as she lifted her violet dress a little higher on her way to her seat. It was not often she saw Wayne but when she did she never could leave him alone. History repeating itself a generation later?

X

“Big Sister.” Julian was always sweet but he was always loud too. “Do we have to go?”

“Don’t use English.” Lena murmured as she held her brothers by their hands. Their guards were another layer of protection as they walked through the hall. “You never know who is listening.” She finished in Finnish.

“Why are we going so early.” Lucas complained in German. “Daddy said we could stay for the whole thing.”

“I know.” Lena responded in kind as she stroked Lucas’s hand gently. “But I don’t feel safe here. I’d rather us back home.” Her gaze sought out the crowd and she shuddered. “Too many strange Alphas.” She muttered. “I wish I was an Omega like you two. Like Dad.”

“It’s okay.” Julian tugged her arm. “We love you no matter what you are Lena.” His Finnish needed some polishing. But they had time to work on that. “Besides, Daddy said all of us can’t be Alphas.”

“I’d rather be an Omega though. Dad’s incredible.” Lena admitted softly. “Kon thinks so too.” She murmured as she thought of her brother. He envied their Dad, his power and his control too. because of their shared heritage they carried the same struggles but that was not the half of it. There were many reasons Lena liked to keep herself out the limelight and her family was one part of it.

The Luthor family had many secrets and the children of Lex Luthor was the biggest one. So many things were hidden right under the people’s noses. The truth would be a scandal but only in certain spaces. She tightened her grip on her brothers as she picked up her pace. She did not feel safe, cameras were focused on them. There was never any peace once they left the sanctuary of the penthouse.

She knew how it looked to the world. She, Lena Pamela Luthor. Alpha child to Lex Luthor. Other parent unknown. Half sister to Kon-El Luthor, half sister to Julian and Lucas Luthor. Following in her father’s footsteps when it came to science. She had his eyes, she had his former hair.

But all her siblings had her Dad’s eyes. That was one of the few blessings. Still, only she had her father’s red hair. Julian and Lucas had black hair, as black as coal. That they had Lex’s eyes made her breathe a sigh of relief. To the public, their parent was also unknown like Lena’s.

It was just that the half sibling thing was a total lie. Lena winced inwardly when they made it outside to see the Daily planet staff waiting. The woman was a nuisance but easily dealt with. It was the man that hid behind the woman that was the problem. Hiding in plain sight, just like the Luthors.

That Alpha that pretended to be meek in his daily life. Clark Kent, Lena knew exactly who he was. Not just Superman. That stupid Alpha watching her curiously was her Father. She, Kon-El, Julian and Lucas. They were all full-blooded siblings. That was the biggest Luthor secret. Even their foolish father did not know.

His feral side, she had fond memories of the feral Alpha that used to watch her from her father’s bedroom. That was until she had grown enough to understand that the feral and the normal Alpha were different beings entirely. She scoffed and tightened her grip on her brothers. Her brothers had not figured it out yet but they would soon.

“Let’s go home. We’ve done more than enough.” Lena smiled as the guards opened the door to the Limo. She let her Omega brothers enter first before she glanced behind her. The sheep were taking pictures and shouting questions she was not going to bother to listen to or answer. Clark was hiding behind Lois his gaze an icy blue. God she hated him so much, this stupid part of him she hated so much. She flashed her Alpha eyes at him before she got in the Limo. Her guards slammed the door and she folded her arms. She needed to go home.

“Lena.” Lucas was always so sweet. “Are you okay?” He wrapped his arms around her as the guards allowed the limo to pull off. He smelled so nice, like their Dad but like her too. Soon he would lose that child scent and she would miss it.

“I will be.” She admitted as she kissed the top of his head. “We’re going home.” She tossed the prize the guards had placed in the limo to the ground. She did not need their certificates or their prizes. She had the important thing already. They could never give her anything she wanted. She would get it herself. “I hate these things.” She sighed as she began to pull the pins and bands from her hair. “I hate them so much.”

**Author's Note:**

> I plan to have some Lena centric oneshots sooner or later. Salty babygirl is everything


End file.
